Amor Angelical
by chiqicion-n
Summary: Gabriel, un ángel caído y Santana son flechados por el amor. ¿Podrá florecer este amor?


Llegué a mi casa luego de un agotador día de escuela. Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa fue poner mi CD con mis canciones favoritas, entre las que se encuentran _Don't stop believing, total eclipse of the heart, defying gravity,_ entre otras.  
Prendí mi computadora y lo primero que ví fueron tres nuevos mensajes de mi amiga Rachel: "Llámame", "Conéctate", "Urgencia"; para mis amigas la palabra urgencia era significado de problemas con chicos o famosos, así que siguiendo orden de mensajes llamé a Rachel… _Número ocupado_, insistí sin conseguir algún resultado, me conecté, al igual en vano, ya que Rachel no se veía por ninguna parte; estaba por llamarla de nuevo hasta que:  
- Santana, es Rachel al teléfono – dijo mi madre-.  
Estaba tan metida en mi mundo "tecnológico" que ni siquiera sentí sonar el teléfono, pero simplemente aterricé y accedí a contestar el teléfono.  
-¿Rachel? –Pregunté-.  
-¡Santana!-dijo Rachel, al parecer alegre, pero a la vez con un tono de preocupación en su voz -, supongo que recibiste mis mensajes, ¿no?  
-Claro, ¿cuál es la urgencia a la que nombraste en un mensaje?  
-E-e-es q-q-que-que –comenzó a tartamudear-.  
-¡ES QUE QUÉ! – grité enfurecida, pero a la vez curiosa-.  
-Es que oí que ese chico de último grado, ese tal Sam, con su grupo de amigos iban a darle una golpiza a tu hermano por haber supuestamente acusado a Sam de una travesura. ¡Debemos hacer algo, oí que sería a las 7, y son las 6.35!  
Quedé en shock, ¿cómo era posible que le fuera a pasar algo a mi hermanito, al que amaba con todo mi corazón?  
-¿Santana?- la voz de Rachel me sacó del shock por unos segundos- ¿Santana, estás ahí? ¿Es que no me oíste? ¡Debemos hacer algo ahora!  
-Ven por mí en tu auto ahora, yo estaré en el paradero cercano a mi casa.  
No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, aún así para asegurarme fui donde mi madre a preguntarle donde estaba mi hermanito.  
-Mamá, ¿dónde está Steve?  
-Desde el colegio se iba a ir con unos amigos a caminar por ahí, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?  
-No nada – mentí, tratando de mantener la calma en mi voz – iré con Rachel a comprar unos zapatos, quiere que la aconseje. ¿Puedo?  
-Claro hija, con que estés en casa antes de las 8.  
-Claro mamá, te amo.  
Salí desesperada de casa, intentando calmarme con _True Colors_ y_ Somewhere Over the Rainbow_, dándole fe y esperanza a mi ser interior, que estaba desesperado, inconsolable, tratando de pensar en que todo lo malo pasará, que todo mejorará…  
-¡Santana! – dijo Rachel, despertándome de mi shock interno - Entra al auto, ¡rápido!  
Subí al auto con mis ojos rojos, con un nudo en la garganta, con ganas de maldecirlo todo e irme a un acantilado y simplemente tirarme de él sin pensarlo. _Aún quedan esperanzas, no te des por vencida, todo pasará, todo mejorará_, era todo lo que a mis cortos 16 años me podía decir para darme fuerzas.  
-Santana, mi hermana Amy, dijo que lo más probable es que estuvieran en la calle que da a la puerta principal del liceo – dijo Rachel, que en su voz también podía distinguir un nudo, ella al igual que yo amaba a mi hermano - .

Llegamos al liceo, vi luces encendidas aún, nada sospechoso hasta que un farol iluminaba lo que ocurría en esa esquina, desde lejos se notaba como simplemente un grupo de chicos en un semicírculo, pero de cerca, se notaba como dentro de ese semicírculo había un pequeño (tenía 12 años, pero seguía siendo un pequeño para mí), mi pequeño, mi hermano, mi vida... Lo único que atiné a hacer fue gritar ¡ALTO!, pero seguía con ese nudo en mi garganta, así que Rachel lo hizo por mí:  
-¡Alto, deténganse chicos! – dijo mi buena amiga Rachel.  
-Rachel, no… Vete… - dijo mi pequeño. Solté una lágrima.  
-Chicos, deténganse, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Dinero? ¿Comida? Díganme, ¿Qué quieren?  
- Queremos su vida, queremos venganza. – Dijo el más grande, al parecer Sam.  
-Sobre mi cadáver la tendrán – dije con mucha seguridad, el nudo había desaparecido.  
-Pues si ese es el precio a pagar, lo pagaremos. 3 muertes en un día, no está mal… - dijo uno de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años.  
-Hermana, no… déjame acá, vete a casa… por favor – suplicó mi hermano, pero traté de ignorarlo, y continuar con mi propósito.  
-Rachel, llama a la policía – dije en un susurro casi inentendible para ellos que estaban más alejados, Rachel me hizo un gesto de aprobación y caminó hacia un estacionamiento que estaba unas casas más allá y llamó desde ahí.  
En este momento, una frase que me inspiraba era una de mi saga favorita _Crepúsculo_ (nunca he sido partidaria de las historias de vampiros, pero más que los vampiros, me gusta la parte de romántica), específicamente del libro _Eclipse_, "Lucharé por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir", seguí mi discusión con los niños, lamentablemente haciendo sufrir a mi hermano que soltó algunas lágrimas, con el simple fin de ganar tiempo hasta que llegara la policía. Eran ya las 7.15, deberían estar por llegar. En esa desesperación, siento a mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de Rachel que decía exactamente así: "Santana, me dejaron mandar mi último testimonio de vida a ti, llamé a la policía y cuando terminé la llamada detrás de mi había un niño del grupo apuntándome con una pistola, me dejó darte mis últimas palabras a ti, ya que dice que si no dejas que maten a tu hermano, te matarán igual. Cuídate amiga, te amaré por siempre, Rachel."

Esto no podía estar pasando, en el peor drama de mi vida, mi hermano a punto de morir, y mi amiga también, no me quedaba nada más que morir dignamente con mi hermano, o intentar salvarlo para luego correr… ¿Qué hacer?

En eso, llega un auto que no había visto jamás, o no recordaba haberlo visto, _tal vez es alguna clase de ayudante de ellos_, dije para mi interior. Pero en eso se baja del auto un chico totalmente apuesto de unos 17 años y entre 1.70 y 1.80 de altura a simple vista, vestía un hermoso traje gris oscuro, no llegaba a ser negro, y una camisa que al parecer era lila (digo al parecer, ya que la luz del foco era fuerte, y no podía distinguir con claridad los colores). Avanzó unos pasos hasta nuestra posición, se sacó el gorro de la capuchadejando a la vista su hermoso cabello castaño claro y su cara, su hermosa cara, con la luz del farol no se distinguía muy bien el color de su piel, pero al parecer era de un color pálido, aunque no tanto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos, no logré distinguirles el color exacto, pero con lo que alcancé a ver, eran de un azul claro, el azul más hermoso nunca antes visto, donde al comparar el cielo con ellos, el cielo perdía la pelea. Después de contemplarlo un buen rato, me di cuenta que se acercó a los muchachos y con unas simples palabras, los chicos se marcharon. El chico se convirtió en mi ángel, mi ángel de paz, lo seguí contemplando por un rato, hasta que el avión _Fantasía_ aterrizo en el terminal_ La Realidad, _así que aterricé y fui donde mi ángel para agradecerle.

-Hey, chico - dije yo, esperando que se volteara hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo con una voz sagrada, hermosa, de un verdadero ángel.

-Gracias, sin tu ayuda quien sabe cuál hubiera sido el final de mi hermanito – dije con una voz segura, tranquila y pacífica.

-No hay de que – respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Oye "chico", ¿podrías llevarnos a casa? – pregunté.

-Pero Santi – dijo mi hermanito –, ¿qué pasó con Rachel?

-No lo sé… - dije soltando una lágrima – La llamaré por si acaso.

-¿Aló? – Dije esperanzada - ¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?

-Si, soy yo. El chico me iba a hacer daño, pero llegó un amable señor y me ayudó y acogió.

-¡Qué bueno! Me alegró demasiado que estés bien, acá un chico nos llevará a casa, te llamo desde allá – dije con una alegría profunda.  
Luego de cortar la llamada, el chico nos invitó a subirnos al auto, mi hermanito en el asiento de atrás con un sueño inmenso (y luego de la peor experiencia de su vida), se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del _Ford Focus_ que conducía, lo único que me hizo reconocer el modelo del auto, fue que una vez mi padre tuvo uno de estos, y siempre que compraba un auto nuevo yo le preguntaba qué modelo era. Íbamos silenciosos en el camino, así que decidí romper el hielo de una vez:  
-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

-Gabriel – respondió secamente, pero con un tono simpático.

-¿Eres de acá? – dije, ya que nunca lo había visto por aquí en Los Ángeles.

-Me mudé hace poco, vivía en Montreal (Canadá), pero tuve unos problemas y me vine acá, a estudiar en el LAUSD _– _dijo Gabriel, mientras conducía como si conociera las carreteras a la perfección.  
-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos en clases – dije esbozando una sonrisita.

-Es lo más probable – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa – por cierto, ¿dónde vives?  
- Oh, cierto. En la calle del LAUSD justamente – respondí.

Seguimos el camino, mi hermanito durmiendo, eran las 7.40 aún tenía 20 minutos. Seguí conversando con él, preguntándole sobre su familia, no me dijo mucho, dio a entender que era hijo único, huérfano de padre y madre, y cuidado y criado por una amiga de la familia.

-Mmm… esta es la casa – dije algo apenada por tener que dejar la conversación, aproveché de mirar mi reloj, 7.53 p.m.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el instituto – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo mucho más angelical su rostro.

Tomé a mi hermano en brazos y lo llevé caminando a casa, iba a tocar el timbre cuando a mi lado aparece Gabriel nuevamente, y me besa en la mejilla. Me sonrojé, pues para haberlo conocido sólo hoy, le había tomado bastante cariño, le respondí la despedida y se fue en su auto tranquilamente.


End file.
